


Wife

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: During Addison's visit for Sloan's surgery, Derek learns that Meredith isn't just his wifeSet during 6x11





	

When Mark called me asking for my help with his pregnant daughter, I was annoyed. The man interrupted my morning coffee, of course I was annoyed, but I was secretly grateful that he had provided me with the perfect excuse to come to Seattle. The man had perfect timing because today, today is a special day, today is my anniversary, one year ago today I had gotten married, and the woman I had married was in Seattle. Mark had freaked out about the surgery, and I was frustrated when I found my wife. She was sitting on a bed in an on call room and I sat down next to her. The silence between us was comfortable.

“Mark called me this morning while I was drinking my coffee, demanded that I fly up here to perform surgery on his pregnant daughter, and then tells me not to do it because of the risks. He managed to boss me around in my OR, and I yelled, and I was pissed off, but really I don’t care, I just wanted to see you,” I whispered breaking the silence.

“I’m glad you’re here,” She whispered in response, placing her head against my shoulder. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

“You remembered?” I asked.

“I’m not Mark Addie, of course I remembered. You’re all I’ve thought about, and I’ve had a lot of time for thinking since I gave my father a piece of my liver.” I nodded, hoping that she would continue. “Derek’s been treating me like I’m fragile like I’ll break if I do anything, and this merger, I haven’t scrubbed in on a surgery in so long, and the Chief is drinking again, and I can’t keep covering for him and Derek just wants to take his job and I just can’t do this anymore Addison,” She sobbed. “I want sex and surgery, and I have neither.”

“Come home with me,” I suggested automatically. “There’s less competition for surgeries, we have a pair of excellent neurosurgeons, I’ve worked with both of them, and we can have sex, all the sex you want, we could be married Mer, really married,” I said excitedly. I was surprised when she nodded her head in agreement. “You’re serious? You really want to come to LA?” 

“Yes, you are all that I’ve thought about today, all that I’ve been able to think about Addison.” I didn’t think I had ever been so happy. 

“When can you?” I started to ask. I wanted her sooner rather than later and I definitely didn’t want her to change her mind about coming to LA. I was excited this was what I wanted, what I had wanted for so long, and I was afraid of getting my hopes up, I didn’t want to be left disappointed if Meredith changed her mind, I didn’t want her to change her mind.

“I have a couple things I have to take care of first, then I’m all yours.” I nodded in understanding, of course she had things she needed to take care of, but I was still worried that she would change her mind. “There’s definitely surgery?” She asked excitedly, and I nodded. “And sex?” I whispered, “Of course,” causing her to grin wickedly. “Sex now?” I reached to pull her scrub top off in response but she stood up quickly before I could get it off, and she ran to the door and locked it with a grin. She sat back down next to me and allowed me to tug her top off as she untied my pants. Something caught my eye once I had removed her top.

“You’re wearing it?” It came out as a question though I obviously knew the answer already. Meredith had kept her ring on a chain around her neck, she nodded and smiled at my reaction before reaching into the pocket of my scrub top and pulling mine out with a smile. I had kept Derek’s rings there when I was in surgery when we were married, and now my pocket held the ring that Meredith had given me a year ago. She held it in her palm for a minute, contemplating and I could only watch in silence as she picked it up and took my hand slipping it back onto my finger gently before kissing me soundly. When we pulled apart I reached for the clasp on the chain around her neck and undid it, sliding the ring off and into my hand. Meredith held out her hand and allowed me to slide the ring back onto her finger. My mind went blank as she finished untying my scrub pants and whispered “Relax” in my ear. I wasn’t worried anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never wanted Derek to find out. That’s not exactly true, I never wanted him to find out like that, I was going to leave him, I was going to tell him everything, but then he walked in on us. I was sitting in Addison’s lap, or more accurately straddling her lap while her fingers did delicious things to me in the bathtub when he walked in. I could tell he wanted to say something, but I stopped him before he could speak.

“Derek, wait in the bedroom,” He had turned and exited the bathroom without question while Addison and I cleaned ourselves up and redressed before stepping out together to face the man.

“My wife is cheating on me with my ex-wife, I can’t believe this,” He chuckled bitterly. 

“Technically, I’ve been cheating on Addison with you, and legally, I’m Addison’s wife,” I whispered. Derek was stunned into silence. The room remained silent until Derek finally overcame his shock and spoke.

“Is this some sort of twisted revenge? I didn’t tell you I was married, and now you’ve been hiding this from me!”

“How can you even ask me that? This has nothing to do with you, it’s not like Addison and I planned on getting married, but we are and we’re going to try and make this work,” I tell him, squeezing Addison’s hand in my own, and then Derek is talking to me like she isn’t even there.

“You made a mistake, but you can’t stay with her out of obligation, I’ve made that mistake before Meredith.” I felt Addison’s hand slip out of mine and watched in horror as she made to leave.

“Addie wait,” I shouted following her out of the room. “I’m sorry.” I couldn’t take back the things that Derek had just said or the way he’d said them, but I wanted her to know that I was sorry. I was sorry that we’d gotten into this mess, that I’d gotten us into this mess, that I had cheated on her, the entire situation was a mess. She nodded.

“If Derek’s going to talk about me like I’m not standing right there, I’m gonna,” I was quick to cut her off.

“I want to, I still want to do this with you, but I really should take care of things with Derek.” She nodded. “I’m sorry about the things Derek said,” She shook her head, but I wasn’t going to let her say that it was okay. “Nothing about that was okay Addison, you did nothing wrong, I screwed this up, and I’m sorry. I never wanted him to find out like that.” Again Addison nodded. “I’m not backing out, and I’m not letting you back out either, so kiss me.” Addison did as she was told and I felt her lips brush against mine lightly. “Call me when you get home okay?” She nodded clearly not trusting her voice, and she turned to leave while I turned to reenter the bedroom and face Derek.

Derek was silent when I returned to the bedroom, I wasn’t sure if I should be thankful that he was no longer yelling, or worried about his silence. He didn’t make any effort to speak, so I made an attempt to explain. “Remember when I went to LA for a couple days last year?” He nodded. We hadn’t had any clinical trial patients, and my mother’s sister was in a hospital in Los Angeles, and though I hadn’t seen the woman in 15 years, I went to see her. “I ran into Addison in a bar there, we had a few drinks together, and there may have been some flirting and we may have been coerced into getting married.” I paused for a moment, giving him the chance to absorb what I had just said before continuing, but he cut me off before I could do so.

“You could have told me,” Derek tried, but I could only shake my head. “I would have understood,” He tried again. “You were drunk, you made a mistake, it happens. I was sober when I married Addison, I wish could blame that mistake on alcohol,” He chuckled, and I had to fight the urge I had to slap him.

“Marrying Addison wasn’t a mistake Derek, we didn’t just drunkenly get married and fall into bed together and pretend like it didn’t happen until now. We were together for two months before you and I tried to make it work again. And we were going to try and annul our marriage or get a divorce, but it’s kind of difficult with our schedules, the distance, and the lack of legal recognition of said marriage. But don’t you dare think that this is something I take lightly Derek. Addison asked me to move to California, there’s less competition for surgeries, it’s a chance to get away from all of this, an opportunity to make our marriage work.”

“What is so bad about Seattle?” Derek shouted in response. “What is so bad about being here, being with me,” He choked back the words that he wanted to say. I didn’t want to hurt him.

“This isn’t about you Derek,” I said calmly, reaching for his hand before I continued. “I need this, I can’t stay here anymore, things are too chaotic, the last time I was in the OR I was the one being operated on, and I love you Derek, I really do, but how long until we’re off again? It’s always on and off with us.”

“But Addison?” He questioned desperately. 

“We didn’t plan on getting married Derek, I’m not doing this to hurt you and I didn’t tell you because we said that we’d sort it out. I’ve had a lot of time on my hands lately and Addison is all that I’ve thought about. It’s not like you’ve been around,” Derek made to interrupt but I continued. “I know things with the Chief,” I paused, “He’s been drinking. I’ve been covering for him, but he needs help and you want to be Chief.” Derek nodded, but said nothing. Things were silent for a while before he spoke again.

“I don’t want to be Chief if it means losing you. We can make this work Meredith.” I shook my head in response, we couldn’t make this work. We had tried and failed so many times it just wasn't meant to be. “Do you love her?” I didn’t say anything. “You don’t,” He said answering his own question. “You don’t even love her, and yet you’re leaving me to be with her.” Again I shook my head.

“I don’t love her, yet. This isn’t something that I decided to do on a whim Derek, she asked me before and I wasn’t ready, and then we got back together, but I’ve thought about it. We were together for two months, but we never really gave ourselves a chance. I want to make it work, we both want that.”

“So you’re really leaving?” I nodded and he left, and just like that it was over, we were over.


End file.
